priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Leona West/Role
Season 1 Episode 12 *He made a minor appearance as Dorothy said they were a two-in-one-pack while Mirei and Laala were searching for a trio. This meant that Laala or Mirei would have to drop out in order to have Dorothy and Leona. Both were rejected from the group when Sophie joined Lalaa and Mirei to form SoLaMi♡SMILE. Episode 13 * He made a minor appearance and agreed with Dorothy that SoLaMi♡SMILE are their rivals, which lead to them both getting scouted by Usagi. Episode 14 *Leona teamed up with Dorothy and Shion to form the unit: Dressing Pafé. Leona served as the barrier between Dorothy and Shion's constant arguing. Episode 18 *Leona is becoming very dependent on Dorothy, so Shion gives him the job of coming up with a new Making Drama. He is stumped at first, till he talks with Sophie as she helps him come up with an idea for the Making Drama. He comes up with a new making drama for Dressing Pafé. Episode 19 *Dressing Pafe plots how to beat SoLaMi♡SMILE (Leona is not featured much in this episode). Episode 20 *Dorothy and Leona and their family start a food business, and are giving out fliers, and using their fame as a bonus. They compete with Papa's Pasta, Laala's family restaurant, with competitions like which food Gloria likes best, handing out the most fliers, etc. Eventually, Dressing Pafe goes to perform after their big competition. Episode 21 *Dressing Pafe battles SoLaMi♡SMILE, and loses. Later, Leona and Dorothy see some of Sophie's Fan Club members looking freaked out at a meal they were served. Episode 22 *Shion discusses an idea with Leona and Dorothy, with Meganii giving them a brand new song Change My World!. They later meet at Prism Stone with SoLaMi♡SMILE to discuss their ideas. They come up with the idea of performing live at the school! They have everything set up, and are ready to go. Episode 23 *Everyone is discussing how their event went, and Laala and Nao talk about how lucky the Middle Schoolers are that they can PriPara freely. Later, Gloria calls a meeting for all the Middle Schoolers. The past MS (middle school) Headmaster is retiring, with Gloria taking over. She bans PriPara for the MS students, too! Dressing Pafe and Sophie's tickets get taken away. Shion won't give up on this, so she goes home and gets her armor and sword and "battles" Gloria to get her PriTicket, and her fellow Dressing Pafe members Tickets, back, but fails. Later, Leona and Dorothy go to take back Shion and their tickets, and successfully does so (but Leona sneaks back Sophie's, too). Dorothy tells Shion what they did, and they perform, informing everyone on their sticky situation. They get caught by Gloria, and Dorothy is given weeding as a punishment. Episode 24 *Laala has found an old PriTicket in Gloria's office, and the girls examine it, till Mirei concludes it was Gloria's. Meanwhile, Gloria finds out Mirei and Laala are idols, and she goes to bust them. She arrives, and sees the six girls, including a sleepy Sophie. The girls explain Sophie need PriPara to be better. In attempts of helping Sophie get over PriPara, she tells why she hates PriPara. (Her friends broke a promise, and never came back to fix it). Sophie is given her PriTicket by Leona, and SoLaMi♡SMILE sneaks off to perform. Dressing Pafe glues Gloria down to a chair, and force her to watch their performance. Half-way of their performance, Gloria gets up and goes to Prism Stone, where she comes across Laala's mother. Episode 25 *(Picking up from previous events) Himeka and Gloria make up, leaving tears in the girls and Leona's eyes. The next day at school, Gloria gives back everyone's tickets. Later in PriPara, Shion is looking upon it (PriPara), and Dressing Pafe finally trade friends tickets. SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe decide to team up for the Christmas Grand Prix, and win it, along with the Paradise Boots. Episode 26 *Laala picks the date for the girls and Leona to perform, while Faruru performs and wins back the Paradise coord from all of them. They all leave with thoughts of this mysterious girl fresh in their heads. Episode 27 *(Leona does not make that much of a major appearance in this episode). Laala gets sick, which causes trouble for SoLaMi♡SMILE. Leona visits her while she is sick, but gets dismissed when the room suddenly becomes too crowded with visitors. Laala eventually gets over her fever Episode 28 *As a former rival of Shion's is in town, she tells her Shion has gone soft, and they challenge each other to a Go game. Shine has gone a bit soft, and can't predict things as well as she used to. However, Leona and Dorothy help her see "In another dimension", and she wins her game, and new coords for Dressing Pafe. Episode 29 *It's only a week till the fight to win the Paradise coord, and everyone is trying their best, including Dressing Pafe's rivals, SoLaMi♡SMILE, who go through an extensive training camp hosted by Gloria and Love. Episode 30 *It's finally time to battle, and its Dressing Pafe vs SoLaMi♡SMILE vs Faruru. The main six perform, and get a mind-blowing show from Faruru. She performs all of Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE's Making Drama's, and wins the Paradise coord, leaving all six girls stumped, and sad. Episode 31 *With all the girls shocked at the results, they are wondering extremely of the mysterious Faruru. They go back to Gloria's office to try to solve the case on Faruru, how could she have done it all? Not only this, but all but the girls are extremely sad about their loss, with friends and family trying to cheer them up. Meanwhile, Faruru performs with the Paradise Coord, but shockingly fails to Cyalume Change. Cosmo performs, in attempts to cheer up everyone's spirits, and successfully does so. Episode 32 *Everyone is talking about Valentine's day! However, Mirei is in a pinch, She doesn't think her PriPara character is good for her, and drops it, leaving everyone worried for her, including Leona. However, Amamiya helps her go back to her normal self. Episode 33 *Faruru is curious about Laala, and asks her about her past. Laala explains her history up till now, like meeting Leona and Dorothy and forming SoLaMi Dressing and such. Episode 34 *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both think of ideas to stand out and get back up on the horse, when they think of writing their own song. Both teams can't think straight about what lyrics/ ideas to put in. Meanwhile, Laala is showing Faruru the outside world, including Non. Faruru creates her own "Non" from a robot (which resembles Faruru, much like how Non resembles Laala). SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both come to visit Faruru, and find out that they both had the same idea of thinking of lyrics. They help Faruru fix her robot after it breaks, and think of lyrics. They give their ideas for lyrics to Meganii, in which he makes a song for them. Faruru also makes a new Making Drama (which can be inferred to be inspired by her robot). SoLaMi Dressing reforms (for the time being). Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3